


Forgive and Forget

by blankaad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankaad/pseuds/blankaad
Summary: Draco and Hermione decide to throw a Christmas party for their friends, hoping they can finally get along.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Forgive and Forget

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much fluff, I don't think I would've written something like that if it wasn't Christmas. But I felt extra Christmassy, so here it is, enjoy.

Part one: the invitation

Dear Blaise,

_Given that Christmas is just around the corner, we would like to invite you for the Christmas party, on Thursday, 24th of December. Please note that the party will include exchanging small presents in a "Secret Santa" form. Christmas time is time to forgive and forget. Therefore, we sincerely hope we can all get along and have a pleasant and civil dinner._

_Hoping we'll see you there,_

_Draco & Hermione_

Blaise was staring at the parchment, blinking. Much to his surprise, the message did not change each time he closed his eyes, for some unexplainable reason.

"What the hell is she thinking?" he exclaimed when he finally got his voice back.

Pansy and Theodore were looking at him indifferently, trying to get him to calm down and evidently not sharing his outrage. They were sitting in a quiet café just outside of the shopping centre, where they were shopping for Christmas presents. Blaise managed to have already caught the attention of at least several people with his loudness.

"Do yours say the same?" Blaise asked, and both of them nodded. 'Then why the hell are you so calm?!"

The other two exchanged glances, but it was Pansy who decided to speak up.

"It's not that weird, is it Blaise? They've been together for three years now, and each time they try to get us to be at least civil, some kind of mayhem unfolds. And as this is Christmas… Well, to be frank, they deserve it. They deserve this dinner, our attendance and us to be on our best behaviour."

Blaise looked at her as if he saw her for the first time in his life.

"Who are you - and Theo, what have you done to the real Pansy?" he asked accusingly.

Nott raised his arms defensively.

"She's right, mate, I agree. The last incident was… unfortunate, but undeniably unnecessary."

"You mean, the time when I punched Weasel in the face?"

"Yup. Yes. Exactly what I meant."

"He deserved that!"

Pansy and Theo exchanged exasperated looks.

"Look, Blaise," said Pansy calmly. "We owe them that. We've done some unspeakable things so that they wouldn't be together. Same goes to Potter and Weasley, and I'm sure they are aware of that as well. Draco needed our support, but we didn't even rise to the challenge. So, to be brutally honest, we were shitty friends, and we didn't make it any easier for them. Least we can do, three years later, is have a Christmas dinner and try to get along, no?"

"But I-"

"No, mate," interjected Theo. "We're coming. And you're gonna behave. After the last time, we really owe them that."

"But what about the time when Pansy sabotaged Granger's pie?" retorted Blaise. "What about the time when you, Theo, started shouting at Loony because she kept going on about some weird shit?"

Theo sighed impatiently.

"Look, we've had some rough times, and none of us is without fault, there's no denying that. But this time, we should really try, don't you think? Even though they should think we're a lost cause, they still decided to organise this. So they're giving us a chance – again – even though we don't deserve it."

"Besides, they're right," added Pansy with a hint of a smile. "It's Christmas time, Blaise. Maybe we should really try to forgive and forget. After all, if not now, then when? It's high time we put on brave faces and face this like the adults we are."

Blaise sighed with defeat and looked out of the window that overlooked the shopping centre they'd just left. The gift shopping was not over yet, then.

Part two: Preparations

Pansy was already dressed in her favourite, silvery-sparkling dress. Sitting in front of the mirror, she was curling her eyelashes with the help of the wand. She didn't want to ruin her perfectly blended green eyeshadows, and so her hands were shaking like crazy.

"Pray tell, why am I even here?" asked Blaise when he appeared at the front door, grumpy as ever.

"So that we make sure you'll wear something suitable. And to run over the rules, again," barked Pansy, without as much as glancing at him.

Blaise sighed theatrically and sat down on the couch in the corner.

"What now?" he pouted.

Pansy finished her make-up and got up to face him.

"Wow," he said, glaring at her. "We're really going all out, aren't we?"

"Yes," hissed Theo, appearing from around the corner.

He, too, looked quite distinguished. He wore his favourite dress robes in bottle-green colour, which Blaise had only seen on one occasion. It was when they had an end-of-the-year party at work, and Theo was expected to be chosen as the employee of the year.

"Quit staring, it's creepy," Pansy reprimanded Blaise.

"You'll be wearing your best robes tonight, too," stated Theo in a menacing tone. "Maybe that'll keep you from fighting anyone, at least. Wouldn't want blood on them, would you?"

"And that leads us to rule number one, Blaise?" asked Pansy sweetly.

"Do not punch anyone, even if Weasel-"

"Hey!" both of them shouted.

"-even if someone deserves it," he finished grumpily.

"There you go," Pansy smiled brilliantly and with a wave of her wand, summoned Blaise's dress robes which with Theo they had already picked out for him.

"You're choosing clothes for me? What am I, your child now?"

"I wouldn't want to raise you for all the Galleons in the world. But we will punish you accordingly should you start whining or behave anything other than perfectly acceptable at the party," Pansy retorted quickly, seeing that Theo's ears turned a slight shade of pink. "Now go get dressed before I transfigure your clothes into Gryffindor pyjamas and make you go like that."

Blaise glared at her suspiciously for a second, as if he wanted to check whether she'd really do that, but finally gave up, collected his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Do you think we'll make it?" Theo asked, suddenly very serious.

"We have to," Pansy sighed.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin!" bellowed Ginny, walking around furiously. "She's my best friend, and up until this moment I was under the impression that she was yours, too!"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Yeah, I mean-"

"No excuses!" she pointed the finger at both Harry and Ron, who were sitting guiltily at the couch opposite fuming Ginny. "Harry Potter, is she not your best friend?"

"Yes, she is, I mean, obviously, but he- they are just-"

"Now, listen to me, Harry Potter!"

"Oh no, she's using our full names now..." Ron whispered urgently, but Ginny shot him a look which made him shut up instantly.

"Harry Potter!" she repeated. "She expected support from you! She trusted that after all you've been through, you'd know better! But you failed her again and again, and now is your chance to make things right. Just swallow up your pride and start anew with some people, can you do that for her? For your best friend?"

He nodded, a bit reluctantly, but confidently at the same time.

"Great."

Both Harry and Ron smiled with relief on their faces.

"And you, Ronald Weasley!" she exclaimed, and Ron turned to face her slowly, clearly terrified.

"Y-Yes?"

"Is she your best friend, Ronald Weasley?"

"Well, yes, I mean, I was hoping she-"

"For Merlin's sake, Ronald, she chose him over two years ago, time to let it go! Don't tell me she's not your best friend because of that!"

"Of course, she is, but-"

"You want what's best for her, don't you, Ronald Weasley?"

Ron nodded, still clearly terrified of his sister.

"Then get your arse up off of that couch, go up to your room, choose your best dress robes, get your shit together and go to the party!"

Harry and Ron quickly ran upstairs to avoid whatever might've been left of Ginny's fury. They were thinking of backing down, but all it took was one silly joke about not going. Now, they were frantically searching their own clothes to choose only those, that will pass Ginny's inspection, while the youngest Weasley was pacing around the kitchen restlessly. Luckily, there was a knock on the door – Luna managed to show up on time.

Ginny opened the door and saw that even Luna pulled out all the stops – she looked amazing. Although her dress did look like a Christmas present – it was wine red and had a green sash with a bow around the waist – she managed to really work it out.

"Oh, thank Merlin, you're here," sighed Ginny, pulling Luna into a firm hug. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," she said dreamily. "You too."

Ginny blushed happily, looking once more at her sparkly gold dress which fit her perfectly.

"But you look all riled up," noticed Luna after a moment.

"The boys wanted to back out."

"Why would they want to back out?"

Ginny looked at her in surprise but decided to turn a deaf ear. Apparently, the whole Gryffindor-Slytherin conflict didn't bother her. Maybe she didn't even hear Nott screaming his lungs out at her. Or perhaps she didn't acknowledge the fact that the last time, Ron came back from such a party with a broken nose.

Both boys were already hurrying down the stairs. Harry wore classic black and Ron chose leather-brown robes.

"Well, don't you two look dashing tonight," said Ginny with a wide grin, as if she wasn't yelling at them mere minutes ago. "Come on, we have to go, we don't want to be late."

"Oh no, everything's ruined," sighed Hermione with defeat, sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen. She was now looking at the Christmas pudding, feeling defeated. For the life of Godric Gryffindor –it did not want to stick together.

Draco, tying a tie at the same time, peeked through the door to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Everything's ruined!" Hermione bellowed, a little louder and higher than she'd intended to.

"And why is that?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face. "Because of one pudding? Tell me, how will this affect our party? Ron will come and say 'oh no, I can't eat that, it doesn't look PERFECT enough', will he?"

"You can be such an arse sometimes, Malfoy," she sighed but got up determinately from her seat, nonetheless.

"That's why you love me, Granger," he smiled defiantly.

"Ugh, unfortunately."

She rolled her eyes but smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Come on, everything's ready. We've got the dinner covered, presents and decorations. And everything's absolutely perfect. Well, apart from the pudding," Draco glanced quickly at the slobby mass of dried fruits at the plate.

Hermione broke loose from his hug.

"I can't believe you!" she shook her head and smiled. "Well, I'll go get ready. You try to save this pudding or whatever it is right now."

Hermione went downstairs a couple of minutes later. She was always beautiful to him, but this time she's really outdone herself. The silky red dress looked as if it was made just for her. He smiled warmly at her.

"You should at least give a chance for the guests to look as ravishing as you do," he stated matter-of-factly. "But with the way you look tonight, no one can come even close."

"Oh, would you stop," she said, but smiled happily and blushed slightly.

"I mean it," he grinned, pulling her closer. He leaned in to kiss her, but she jumped back hastily.

"I've just finished my make up!" she bellowed, looking terrified at the very thought.

"My apologies," he mocked.

"Well, now, I can admit that my soon-to-be-husband also looks quite fanciable."

"Quite fanciable?" he laughed, but both of them stared at the beautiful silver ring with a ruby on her right hand. They shared an affectionate smile.

"Provided they don't notice it by the end of the evening, we should tell them, right?" he asked.

She nodded. "But at the very end. They can get… unpredictable, to say the least. If they don't notice, we'll announce it when the evening will draw to the close, is that all right?"

"Whatever and however you want it, Granger."

At the same time, the doorbell finally rang.

They shared terrified looks but went to greet the guests with their best smiles on.

Part three: the dinner

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna were standing outside, the box with the presents levitating behind them.

Ginny squeaked in such a high voice that Ron had to cover his ears. She hugged Hermione with the power only this small redhead could secretly possess.

"Happy Christmas!" she shouted enthusiastically. Then she turned to Draco and hugged him with just as much strength. He patted her on the back awkwardly.

"Well, come on in!" Hermione proposed, and after exchanging a few more hugs and greetings, they went inside. The living room was full of Christmas decorations, yet still remained tasteful. In the corner, near the terrace entrance, stood a tall Christmas tree, on which hanged only white, silver and dark blue decorations. The fireplace was decorated with a garland that had silvery bows and white Christmas lights in it. Over the window, there were also lights hanged, so it was fairly bright even though it was already dark outside and no lamp was turned on.

"Have you checked the place for Nargles?" asked Luna curiously.

Draco and Hermione exchanged amused glances.

"Of course," replied Draco with a broad grin. "It's all clear."

"Great!"

And she sat at the table, smiling and glancing around enthusiastically.

After a few minutes, there was another doorbell.

"Well, it's time," whispered Hermione and Draco reassured her by grabbing her hand.

"Hi! Your favourite person is here!" Theo announced happily, and the rest of them chuckled.

"Here are the presents," said Pansy, a bit awkwardly.

"Let me, I'll put them under the tree,'' offered Draco.

"Please, come in," smiled Hermione, gesturing for them to get inside. Pansy and Theo went in, giving her a kiss on the cheek as a greeting. Only Blaise shook her hand a bit reluctantly.

When they went into the living room, all eyes rested on them.

"Hello," said Pansy, trying to muster up a believable smile.

"Merry Christmas!" bellowed Theo.

The rest replied, more or less enthusiastically.

While Hermione and Draco were summoning all the food with their wands, the guests found the seats.

"Aren't we sparkly?" noticed Pansy, sitting next to Ginny who seized her up suspiciously - but after a second - returned the smile.

"At least some of us know how to dress in style for the party," she chuckled, pointing conspicuously at Ron. Pansy would've snorted, but only smiled politely, so as not to offend either of them.

"Hey! I saw that!" huffed Ron, glaring at Ginny.

"Saw what?" she asked innocently. "Now, would you be a kind brother and pass me the potatoes, please?"

He pursed his lips, but grabbed the bowl and passed it to her, either way.

"So, how's everyone?" asked Ginny.

Some people grumbled and muttered something, but none of them really answered. She rolled her eyes.

"Very well, then. Pansy, how are you?"

The dark-haired witch seemed surprised at the question but quickly composed herself.

"Fine, thank you. Recently, I've been promoted to the manager, and I've been told that I have a real potential to become the Editor one day."

"Well, that's good for you!" said Draco happily. "Congratulations!"

"And – er – where do you work?" asked Ron - rather awkwardly.

"Witch Weekly," she replied.

Harry and Ron exchanged knowing glances, but Ginny managed to get the two of them in one kick. Soon, they were nodding and smiling quite believably but for the tears gleaming in their eyes.

"Ooh, maybe we could do something together once! Daddy didn't want anyone to think he was favouring me, so he didn't promote me yet, but promised he will soon! My articles are quite popular, he says, at least among the Quibbler's fans," Luna boasted cheerfully. Theo gave her a sceptical look, but Pansy managed to smile and congratulate her.

"It's a nice place you've bought," Theo broke the silence after a few moments. "How long have you been living here?"

"Oh, just two months. But we've been looking forever for the perfect place. It's the first one that met our standards. Well, Draco's standards, to be perfectly honest," smirked Hermione and former Slytherins chuckled. Ginny and Luna smiled politely, but Harry and Ron only glared at them.

"How did you find it, then?" asked Pansy.

"Actually, we've managed to stumble across an ad in the muggle newspaper. We came to see the house and immediately knew that this was it – the perfect one," explained Draco, smiling warmly at Hermione.

"Did it belong to the muggles?" asked Blaise curiously.

Both Theo and Pansy shared surprised, yet somewhat proud looks that he managed to finally say something – and without a trace of rudeness, at that.

"Yes, they were muggles," replied Hermione carefully. "They wanted to sell the house because they were moving to Ireland so that they could be near their family. Both of them were from there."

"Ooh! You've got a very funny Christmas pudding!" exclaimed Luna suddenly and Hermione looked crestfallen but felt a comforting squeeze on her leg.

"Why is it so funny?" Luna asked, but didn't wait for the reply and tried it. "I think it's the best pudding I've ever tasted!"

Theo couldn't quite explain it but decided to try it as well, and soon he joined Luna in praising the pudding.

"See?" chuckled Draco. "It doesn't have to look perfect to taste good."

"Easy for you to stay," she said, looking at him pointedly. "You've made a turkey that both looked and tasted perfectly."

"Oh Merlin!" shrieked Ginny, raising up from her seat suddenly. Hermione had a bad feeling she knew exactly what it was about

"Why haven't you told me?!" she demanded angrily. She still ran over to her a gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"What?" asked Pansy, completely confused.

People around the table were looking at each other, astonished.

"I haven't told you, Ginny, because I wanted to tell that everyone today," admitted Hermione, trying to compose herself. "Now that the elf's out of the bag, Draco and I have an announcement. Draco, would you do the honours?"

"Gladly," he summoned glasses and some elf-made wine. He poured some for everyone and raised his glass nonchalantly, embracing Hermione with his free hand.

"Oh Merlin, you're pregnant!" Ron shouted excitedly.

"W-What? No!" she denied.

"You're moving in together!" said Luna almost jumping on her seat.

"We've just discussed how they've bought this house," sighed Theo, looking at her, exasperated but somehow amused at the same time. The girl might've been out of this world, and it might've been annoying, but she was so excited about everything, it was contagious.

"No, but we are getting married," explained Draco patiently.

"Can I be your best man?!" bellowed Theo eagerly.

"Not only should it be me to ask you this question, but also we've just got engaged, so we're not really at this stage yet. But I promise you, Theo, I will take you into consideration."

"Great!"

"I'll obviously be your maid of honour, won't I?" asked Ginny, with a smug smile.

"Obviously," smiled Hermione warmly.

"Seeing how Pansy and I rock this whole sparkly looks I already have some ideas,' she winked at Pansy, who blushed and scolded herself for that.

"So, what plans do you have now that you're engaged?" she asked, to hide her abashment.

"We're thinking about getting married in autumn. After New Year's we'll probably start looking for the venues. Once we have that and the date secured, we'll figure out the rest," explained Hermione.

"You mean, the Hermione Granger, doesn't already have a colour-coded binder with everything worked out and picked out?" mocked Ginny and Pansy chuckled.

"I've got a few ideas, but no, Ginny, I do not have a binder."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that - she probably hid it under her pillow" she muttered to Pansy, who had to stifle a laugh.

"But enough about that, don't you want to open the presents?" asked Hermione sheepishly, clearly trying to change the topic.

They all gathered around the Christmas tree, looking somewhat excited. Hermione was searching for something in the cupboard and finally took out the radio.

"Um – 'Mione – what exactly are you doing? You're not going to make us wanna kill ourselves with Celestina Warbeck, are you?" asked Ron, clearly terrified at the thought.

"No," replied Hermione, looking offended. "Draco and I have made a sort of a… mixtape?"

Theo frowned.

"What the hell is a-"

"So we have a mix of both muggle and wizarding carols and Christmas songs."

She put the tape into the recorded, and it started playing "Carol of the Elves".

"Okay, so as you all know - we decided to organise a Secret Santa this year," announced Draco, sitting beside the tree.

"Yes, and all of us had a person from… the other group," noticed Blaise.

"Well, yes," agreed Draco. "Now, who would like to do the honours of giving the presents?"

All eyes in the room turned to Theo, who smiled brilliantly.

"I knew you couldn't live without my Santa impression."

"You're not doing-"

But he already took Santa's hat out of his pocket and transfigured his face to have a long, white beard.

"Oh, Merlin..." sighed Pansy, covering face with her palm.

"Come on, it should be a laugh," chuckled Ginny, nudging her.

"Ho, ho, ho!" bellowed Theo, and Pansy covered her eyes completely, but Ginny burst out laughing.

"What do we have here?" asked Theo, looking at the first present. "LUNA LOVEGOOD!"

"Ooh, it's me!" she said, raising her arm excitedly.

"Well, have you been good this year, dear?"

"Yes, sir! I helped my daddy rear the gnomes, just as we've seen the Weasleys have! He's so excited about it," she smiled.

"Very well, then. Here you go," said Theo, giving her the present.

She unfolded it and revealed a complete set of the jewellery: cherry earrings, an onion necklace, a berry bracelet and a ring with a strawberry.

"Oh, they're so beautiful!"

"Now, you have to guess it who was it from," suggested Hermione.

Luna took a look around the Slytherins, deep in thought.

"I suppose it had to be Theo then."

"How did you know?" asked Theo, clearly ruffled since he forgot to change his voice.

"I just know," Luna smiled dreamily. "But since he's not here, I can't thank him just yet."

"Um – right," mumbled Theo, composing himself. "Now, who is next? RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron raised his arm, feeling a little stupid, but smiling nonetheless.

"There you go."

He ripped the paper and took a look inside.

"What is it?" he asked, taking out some sort of weird shape. "Wow! It's a quidditch helmet!"

Harry peeked over Ron's arm, jealously.

"Who was it from, young lad, care to take a guess?" asked Santa.

Ron looked around the room, and when his eyes laid on Blaise, he blushed slightly.

"Blaise, I suppose. Since the helmet will-"

"Prevent you from any more broken noses, yes," replied Blaise, waving his arm dismissively.

"Now, PANSY PARKINSON!"

Pansy got up from her seat to reach for the present. She unfolded the package carefully to reveal a plaque for the desk saying "Pansy Parkinson, the manager".

"Okay, so I might've had a little bit of help with this one-"

"You're not supposed to say it was you!" groaned Hermione.

"I know, but I'm just excited!" bellowed Ginny.

"I can see that," Pansy raised her eyebrow, amused.

"Nothing says 'woman in charge' like a proper business card, doesn't it?"

"I suppose… But how did you manage to-?"

"So first, I found out about your promotion - because I've read about it - and then I talked about it with Hermione, and I got this idea - so she asked Draco for help, but we didn't know anyone at Witch Weekly to check for sure that you didn't have something like that yet - so I asked Luna whether she knew anything about it, and she didn't - but Xenophilius did know someone, and he asked one of your employees, and she confirmed that you don't have it."

Pansy glared at her, completely perplexed. "You shouldn't have gone through all that trouble."

"Of course, I should have! Don't be silly! What, you don't like it?"

"I love it," whispered Pansy, feeling she was getting red again. It was so stupid.

"Great!" she laughed and gave her a hug. Pansy, reluctant at first, also embraced her.

"Well, don't we have surprises tonight," said Theo, in his Santa voice again. "Now we have THEODORE NOTT, oh my. I'll make sure he gets that."

He grinned and put it back for later. "And next, HARRY POTTER!"

The atmosphere clearly loosened up, whether it was thanks to the elf-made wine or the presents - because Harry got up and made a scene of thanking the Santa for his gift. He quickly unwrapped it and took out a brand-new edition of Quidditch Tactics and Strategies.

"I believe it was Draco," he smiled fondly at the cover.

"Right you are and may I also add, I did not need any help from the beautiful woman at my side. It was all my idea."

"Don't sell it too hard," whispered Hermione loud enough for everyone to hear, and they burst out laughing. "No, but honestly, it's supposed to be from me, but it turned into a gift from both of us. Someone found this great book during Christmas shopping and so it wasn't entirely my idea."

"Thank you guys," said Harry, hugging both of them.

"Okay, here we go now, DRACO MALFOY!"

Draco took the present from Theo and took out a green Christmas jumper with a D at the front. He glared perplexedly at Ron, who was now completely red.

"Well, you know, it's my way of saying, that you'll always be welcome and – uh – blimey, I just mean, welcome to the family," he mumbled.

"It's perfect, thank you," said Draco.

"After another very touching moment, we've come to BLAISE ZABINI!"

Blaise considered the package suspiciously for a moment, before opening it. He got a bottle of firewhisky, packed in an elegant box. But when he opened the box, the bottle laid in lots of marshmallows.

"What?" he hissed.

"Oh, we all know you're secretly a softie, Blaise!" laughed Pansy.

"Of course, it's Potter, isn't it, always first to see the good in anyone," he almost spat, but couldn't entirely suppress a smile. Harry just smirked, visibly proud of his idea.

"And we've got HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Hermione carefully unwrapped the present, which revealed the book – but not just any book – it was original Grimm's tales. She felt her eyes watering.

"It's just beautiful. Draco, how did you manage to find it?" she turned to her fiancé.

"You were always saying how you miss the original ones. So I had to take a few detours in muggle London, it took a few antique stores to get this one."

"It's absolutely perfect. Thank you so much," said Hermione, kissing him gently.

"Okay, I think we've had enough of this mushiness! Next is GINEVRA WEASLEY!"

"Ginevra? Merlin, Theodore, are you really that stupid?"

"Actually, honey, it's not from me," he smiled mischievously.

"Pansy!" she scolded her after suspiciously looking around the rest of them.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you don't like your full name," Pansy said, looking slightly abashed. "I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry about it," the redhead waved her hand dismissively.

She opened a silver package to reveal a beautiful golden necklace with a quaffle pendant.

Apparently, Ginny was left speechless, because she stared at the necklace, not saying a word.

"Well, do you like it?" asked Pansy anxiously.

"It's absolutely beautiful," said Ginny with a genuine smile.

"Perfect present streak lasted till the very end. Now, may I say, Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" bellowed Theo and with one wave of the wand, he disposed of the white beard, but still left Santa's hat on.

"So, what did I miss?" he asked, acting surprised, which made Luna shriek with laughter. "Oh, right, one present from Luna, coming right up."

He reached for the gift laying nearby and quickly opened it. It was a jar full of some kind of a weird substance. He investigated it suspiciously.

"What is that?" he asked her.

She studied him curiously. "Why, windybark of course!"

All guests looked at her, confused.

"It makes an excellent tea that calms you down," she sighed impatiently.

"So, a melissa?" asked Hermione sceptically.

"No, a windybark. I thought Theo might need it sometimes. Like, when he yelled at me. I know he didn't mean to, but a windybark can help him-"

"I'm sorry, Luna," said Theo, suddenly very serious. "I'm terribly sorry I screamed at you. I shouldn't have done that, it was very rude of me and-"

"It's okay, Theo. I know you didn't mean to. And if you drink windybark tea, you'll find that it's a great way to relax! Now, I could use some more elf-wine, wouldn't you? I'll go get some from the kitchen. That's where you keep it, right?"

Draco and Hermione just nodded, clearly confused at the situation, only watching her leaving the room.

"And where is the bathroom?" asked Pansy.

"Upstairs, first door on the left," replied Hermione automatically.

"Well, that went surprisingly well,' whispered Draco, smiling at her. She returned the smile. He was right – the Christmas party seemed to be going even better than they could've predicted.

Pansy was sitting on the bathroom floor, not being able to stop crying. She didn't even know why the tears were flowing down her face. Was she sad or happy? That was ridiculous. She wiped her face angrily, fixing her make-up with the help of her wand.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Pans, you're there?" Ginny's voice rang.

Pansy stood perplexed for a second before she could think of the appropriate response.

"Er – yes."

She opened the door, revealing Ginny on the other side.

"Hey, you're okay?" she asked, studying her.

Pansy looked at her in surprise.

"Yes, why?"

"Because you've been crying."

Both witches stared at each other. Pansy even got lost in her brown eyes for a second, before she smiled through the tears.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I have never got such a thoughtful gift. And to think you've gone through so much trouble, I- I just don't know how I can repay you."

She wasn't sure what made her confess that. She felt herself going red, but Ginny just chuckled.

"Pansy," she smirked slightly. "Not everything in life has to be a transaction, you know that? Besides, I think you've repaid me perfectly with the necklace."

"So you like it, then?" she asked, barely being able to form the words.

"I love it. Do you mind giving me a hand?"

She gave Pansy the necklace and turned around.

Pansy stood rooted to the spot for a second, before pulling herself together. She took Ginny's long, red hair from the back so that it would be easier for her to clasp a necklace.

"Thank you, Pansy. Now, promise, no more tears, all right?" said Ginny, hugging her tightly. "It's Christmas, and the party's going suspiciously well, so try to enjoy that."

Pansy just nodded as she returned the hug.

Luna was rummaging through kitchen's racks, looking for something that resembled wine. When she finally found the correct bottle, she headed back to the living room, only to bump into Theo in the corridor.

"Hi!" she said happily.

"Hi," he replied sheepishly. "Found the wine, I see?"

"I did, I hope it's just as good as the last one! Did you know that elf-made wine was actually first-"

"Look, Luna, I wanted to apologise. Not only was it rude of me to shout at you, but also I shouldn't have lost control like that. It was unacceptable, and it should have never happened."

"I told you not to worry about it," she smiled, looking weirdly present for the first time this evening. "Everyone can get angry sometimes. I do, too."

"You do? You?" he mocked grinning.

"Of course! But not as much to shout, because I drink windybark tea, silly! Really helps you calm down, believe me. You should try it. "

"I will," he promised seriously.

"Oh, look!" she bellowed excitedly, pointing above them. Theo looked up to see a mistletoe – and even though his first instinct was to step back, he didn't.

"It's probably full of nargles," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Nar... What?"

"Oh, they are creatures that – you know what? Nevermind."

She climbed on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, the smile never leaving her face.

Even though Theo felt his face grow hot, he decided against turning around. Instead, he smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas, Luna."

"Merry Christmas, Theo."

A couple of hours later, when the guests were leaving, Draco and Hermione bid their goodbyes and sat on the couch in the living room, Christmas lights gleaming around the room.

"It's so quiet now, isn't it?" asked Hermione with a blissful smile on her face.

"You did it," said Draco seriously, watching her intently.

"Did what?"

"We've had a peaceful dinner. Everyone was getting along, for the first time ever. Most importantly, no one hit anyone, but also no one yelled or fought. You did it. You've brought these people together."

She frowned at him, slightly confused.

"It's not just me, you know. We did it, Draco. The idea wasn't just mine. I made the pudding, you made the turkey. I decorated the Christmas tree, but it was you who bought it. You thought about exchanging gifts, but it was me who thought about doing it this way."

They just stared into each other's eyes for a second, Draco considering her words.

"We're a team now, for better or for worse," she smiled, waving her right hand in front of his face and he chuckled, taking her palm and staring at the ring again. "You're stuck with me, and I'm stuck with you, Malfoy. We've survived thus far - and we decided to be together. And we brought our friends together this Christmas."


End file.
